kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lidaeth Rivulus
Lidaeth Rivulus is a Keyblade wielder from Creation's Peak. He never knew his parents, though in his memories, he sees glimpses of them. Due to being struck by an unknown entity when he was fourteen, he is blind out of his left eye. He was raised in an orphanage, though it is unknown whether his parents are dead or alive. He is extremely skilled in Fire magic. His alignment is Light, and his specialization is Magic. Personality Lidaeth is one who usually keeps a level head about things instead of storming into them. He is introverted, and rarely opens up to anyone. He does not talk very much, but when he does, it's usually to speak words of wisdom. He is not one to be hurt by insults, but he can make a quick quip as a comeback. It's not easy to make him angered. Appearance Lidaeth is average in height, a 17-year old. He wears a white dress shirt with a formal jacket covering it. His hair is brown, white at the roots. He wears black jeans. He wears formal dress shoes. He has a burn scar on his hand in the shape of a flame, signifying his mastery of fire. His left eye is pale, signifying that he is blind out of that eye. Journal Entry Born an orphan in the world of Creation's Peak, he was raised in an orphanage until the age of fourteen, when he escaped. He is masterful in the art of flame. Cold and calculating, Lidaeth rarely speaks, but can keep a level head and sense danger before it comes. Backstory Early History Lidaeth was born in Creation's Peak as an orphan. It is unknown what befell his parents, or whether they are alive or deceased. He was raised in an orphanage, though many children thought him odd because he did not talk very much. He did not confide in anyone; an introverted one was he. Escape Lidaeth ran from the orphanage when he was fourteen for reasons that he kept only to himself. Once out, he realized he had no place to go and stumbled upon an old sage. He had no idea who this person was, and asked his name, only to receive no answer. The sage then proceeded to ask his name, and Lidaeth replied. Suddenly, a man cloaked in shadow attacked them and Lidaeth was robbed of sight out of his left eye, knocked unconscious, before the old man could dispel them with magic. The sage then took Lidaeth under his wing, revealing that his name was Cralis. He decided to train him in the arts of flame. Lidaeth did not know the reasons for this, but unbeknownst to him, Cralis was his father, whom he did not recognize. His mother had died years ago, for she had been killed by a mercenary. The Years Following For three years, Lidaeth trained under Cralis, not knowing the fact that he was his son. When he was seventeen, the man attacked once again. Cralis had fallen ill, but the fact was hidden, for he did not want to put Lidaeth in distress. He was killed in battle, and, enraged, Lidaeth emitted a burst of flame that burned the woods down along with the man. He felt something twist within him, but could not manifest it. Unbeknownst to him, it was the power of the Keyblade; but it would be awakened soon. Falling unconscious, an unknown man in a black coat passed by, placing a hand on his chest and looking through his memories. When he saw his destructive power, he was appalled and placed a seal on his magic. However, seeing as the man was relatively weak, so was the seal. However, it still considerably scaled down Lidaeth's flame considerably. The man opened a portal and whisking him to the Land of Departure. Abilities Lidaeth is skilled in magic. When fighting with Solum, Lidaeth's Keyblade, it floats loosely at his left side. He faces his opponent head-on, his left foot slightly out. Solum usually never makes contact with his hand, due to his power of pyrokinesis, and can be freely controlled. However, there is a radius of five meters in which the Keyblade cannot leave. If it does, it is banished and returns to its idle position next to Lidaeth's hand. When fighting, Solum starts to radiate a crimson aura, and becomes searing hot to the touch due to the fire energy flowing through it. When the Keyblade is held in his left, natural hand, it keeps this temperature due to the fact that he is unaffected by extreme heat. His right hand is open to cast spells and magic, being more powerful than his left. Lidaeth is agile with his blade, chaining long slashes together, darting around the enemy. Usually these slashes are used in conjunction with Fire magic, decimating foes easily. His secondary weapon is a dagger he has named Ignis, which is Latin for "to set fire to". His slashes become faster and chains become longer. When fighting with Ardea, his slashes become slower but more powerful. His ultimate technique is called Blaze Technica. It is a series of powerful chained slashes combining the power of flame with strength. It consists of seven slashes with both his sword and dagger, alternating between the two and ending with a one-handed upward slash with his sword, sending a pillar of flame at the enemy. Weapons Solum Solum is a Keyblade that represents the sun. Its hilt is nothing more than a twisted handle, with a guard representing a leaf running up the blade. The primary color is yellow, which represents the sun. Its teeth are in the shape of the sun rising, and ancient inscriptions dot the blade. Ignis Ignis is a dagger that is named after the Latin word for "to set fire to". On its blade are several runes that spell out "Ignis". When energy is charged through the blade, the runes glow red. Its hilt is black, while the guard is gold. The blade is red. Ardea On occasion, Ignis used to transform into a sword called Ardea, which is Latin for "burn". However, during a part of his travels with Cralis, it was broken when a mercenary attacked them, and has since stayed in that state. However, it gleaned one good thing; it can change from Ignis to the broken Ardea. Though its reach is not long, it can still be used to deal considerable damage. Deciding the sword was near useless broken, Lidaeth came up with an idea. He concentrated his energy on a focal point, and flames sprouted from the hilt. These replaced the lost blade with an aura of flame, restoring its past length. Gallery File:Lidaeth.png|Early concept art of Lidaeth. Theme :Character theme: Savior of the Waking World